New Arrivals
This roleplay is not recorded, as such, it is only paraphrasing and a few paragraphs from the memory of those who witnessed it, to make it easier to write down. ( This takes place after Sisters and Brothers from beyond this ill fated Reality and before Rise of A.I ) Summary Xisenin is assigned to deliver a package to an Irken war base, ZY-237. Upon arriving there, he calls out for Mie, who he was assigned to bring the package to. Confused as Mie is, she eventually comes out, and questions the containments of the package, upon which Xisenin exists she won't know if she doesn't open it up. From the inside, something pushes on the package as if trying to open it up. Hesitantly, Mie opens it, finding Sora, who was surprised as the sudden opening and fell back onto a bunch of packing peanuts. A squeak it heard near Sora, signalling there's probably someone else inside as well. Sora immediately perks up, asking if she can come out. When given permission, a small boy follows her, seemingly another unit. He doesn't have the best grammar, and speaks in a weird first person. After a bit of a misunderstandng, in which Mie believes the two are real Irkens, Sora gets the chance to explain that she was assigned here, and that Dura had come along as well, and asking if she got a phone call about it before. Mie, suddenly remembering, explains she did, but not realizing the bots would be so "authentic." A few seconds after this, Mie gets a sudden call and picks it up, finding Admiral Shiv is wanting to speak to her about an important matter. During the call, Dura kept trying to interfere with the call, and Sora had to keep him from misbehaving. This was unfortunately made worse by Xisenin, who gave him a gun, which Sora took away quickly before Dura hurt anybody, and shot Xisenin in the foot out of irritance. Having to deal with this injury, Xisenin wails and angily shouts at Sora. Soon, the others learn that Shiv had called to tell that one of Mie's soldiers had gone missing in action and needed her to come help with finding them. Eventually, Shiv got to the base, to see an argument between Xisenin and Sora about the gun incident. He waited until they quit talking, Sora slowly realizing that she was being scoffed by a superior. Embarassed, she kept quiet and tried to apologize for her actions. He eventually leaves and Mie signals for them to come on board her ship, and Sora quickly forgets any negativity and becomes excited at the prospect of her first mission. Dura, on the other hand, believes it is boring. She drags him aboard, insisting otherwise. Once everyone is inside and the ship leaves, Mie looks for whatever evidence and files there is on the missing soldier. Sora asks about the person, while Dura asks if they'll get to blow it up. Mie responds, and also irritably denies Dura.. ---TO BE CONTINUED--- Category:Season two Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon Category:Season 2